


Deal

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Ginny is watching his eyes, and they'll tell her more than he will. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Deal

It was his eyes, those amazing, damned eyes. Ginny sat curled like a cat in the sitting room at the Burrow watching Harry. He sat near the window at what was quickly becoming his usual place, staring out into nothing, giving her ample opportunity to study him. And she'd come to the conclusion that his eyes were the problem. Voldemort's defeat was only days old, and while Harry and Ginny had been able to talk a bit, nothing was figured out, and Harry was starting to slip away from her and the rest of the world. He'd taken to the seat by the window, and Ginny had taken to the big cushy couch across from him, watching him watch nothing, unable to leave.

But Ginny had learned something from these hours of watching Harry. While he may have been looking at nothing, his eyes gave away what his mind was replaying. The green would take on hues of brown, blue, and gray depending on the emotion. It never played on his face, but it was written in his eyes. And those eyes drove her mad. She yearned for the days when those eyes were all hers when they watched her with a kind of awe and gratitude that she knew would one day have to end. But he had done it and lived, and Ginny wanted nothing more than to rekindle what they had. His eyes made her keep her distance. There were horrors and pain and suffering in his eyes now, and Ginny didn't know how to even try and heal that damage, let alone the damage inside herself. But every now and again she'd see a small piece of the old Harry play across his eyes, and it was those moments that kept her rooted in her seat on the couch, watching his damned beautiful eyes. 

Wrapped in a blanket to stop the morning spring chill, Ginny watched as the grays and browns and blues played across his eyes. Suddenly it was there, the true emerald green that his eyes became when he was his old self, and Ginny found she was holding her breath. Letting the air out a bit more explosively than intended, she caught Harry's attention. 

"You ok?" He asked quickly turning towards her.

"Yeah." Ginny felt a bit foolish for having drawn attention to herself, but it was nice to hear his voice again, she heard it so seldom now. "If I'm a bother let me know and I'll leave you to your thoughts." She figured she should know now rather than find out later that her presence was unwelcome. 

Harry's face became stricken and his eyes took on a dull gray. "Please stay. It helps. To have you here I mean." He looked down, almost like he expected her to reject him.   
Ginny smiled. "I'll stay."

Harry looked up at her, his eyes taking on that emerald green they always were when he was hers, with what looked like a glimmer of hope in his face, then he returned to looking out the window.

They sat silently again, Harry looking out the window, Ginny looking at him.

"I miss you." 

Ginny wasn't sure if she had imagined it, but Harry looked away from the window and down to his hands. 

"I don't know how to handle anything that's happened, but the only thing that makes sense right now is that I miss you."

"I miss you too." Ginny gave him a small smile. "You don't have to do this alone, handling everything. I don't know how to handle any of it either, but I do know that we can figure it out together if you want." And she looked down at her hands, wondering if she'd gone too far too fast.

Harry was quiet for what felt like an eternity before he finally whispered: "It'll never be the same though."

Ginny felt a bit annoyed at the comment and she looked back up at Harry as he stared out the window. "Of course not and I wouldn't want it to be! I don't want to pretend none of this happened! We're different people now, it has to be different, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be just as good as or better than it was last year."

Harry was quiet as he continued to stare out at nothing. Suddenly he turned and looked right at her and Ginny watched as every hue of blue, gray, and brown played across his green eyes. "Then I have one question." 

Ginny nodded him on. 

"Will you take me back?"

"On one condition.” Ginny couldn't keep the smile from her face. “If you ever break up with me to protect me again I get to bat bogey hex you into the next millennium."

The emerald green finally returning to his eyes Harry smiled the first real smile Ginny had seen on him in ages. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 6-25-17. I made spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
